


Blackbird

by CynicalGamer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Just A Quick Little Thing, M/M, Military AU, Soldier AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalGamer/pseuds/CynicalGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a war where America and Britain must team up, two soldiers are separated from their respective troops. An American and a Brit. The two now travel, trying to find their way back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackbird

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know. Just a quick little thing I wanted to write uvu  
> (I also know just about nothing when it comes to Military/Army)

Michael shoveled his food into his mouth, scowling all the while. "Ya know, they say if you make a face too long, it sticks like that." Beside the soldier sat another, his best friend since gradeschool, Ray. "Shut up, Ray, or I'll STICK a rock up your ass." He practically barked. With a nervous chuckle, Ray went back to eating his own meal, watching the military camp come alive. "Do you think we'll see...ya know?" The brunette whispered only loud enough for Michael to hear. "I dunno man..."

After another few moments, Ray let out a sigh, dropping his utensil. "This shit is fucked up." He muttered, clasping a hand over his face. "Not like we have a choice. We get our work done, we win the war, and we go home. Alive." A silence fell over them, neither one willing to say much more. "We should get going...Lieutenant Ramsey will be around soon." Ray stood solemnly. For a split second, he glanced at his friend, as if trying to relay some kind of message. Then, he left the table. Michael chewed at his lip, waiting a bit more before leaving himself.

In another camp not too far away, Gavin stood, watching people scurry about. He never wanted to be a part of this, but of course, he was easily talked into it. "How ya holding up, B?" Dan slapped down his hand on his friend's shoulder. Gavin flinched, but smiled all the same. "Quite alright, aside from being a bit tired." He chuckled, Dan joining in. "I understand. Now, you aren't worried are ya? Cause I have your back, I'll keep ya safe." His charismatic grin warmed Gavin's heart, but he knew it wasn't enough to give him courage.

"Nah, I'm alright. It's just...Halo, right? Except real. And, uh, not all futurey and junk?" He managed his usual weak smile, rubbing at his arm. Of course, Dan just nodded. Whether he knew what Gavin was really feeling or not didn't matter, because even if he did, he knew not to bring attention to it. "Well, I'm off. Cheers, mate." A much gentler pat was given this time, to Gavin's surprise. "Yeah, cheers.." He waved, but his heart felt heavy against his chest. Like a tornado pounding and thrashing to break free.

Days passed until the incident happened. Bullets flew past heads, probably an inch from its target. Bodies were scattered amongst the shrubbery and dirt, but no one had the time to mourn right now. "Fuck! Get down!" Ray shouted, shoving Michael harshly behind a tree. Three shots rang through their ears, barely scratching the wood. "Grenade!" Someone else screamed, a ridiculously loud explosion following after. "This is bad, we're so fucked, we're so fucked!" Ray chanted, chest heaving up and down. There was blood and mud spattered across his cheeks and forehead. In contrast to such, his eyes were huge, white, pure.

"We'll be fine! Fucking calm down! You can't afford to think shit like that!" Michael insisted, peeking above the thick trunk of a tree and shooting. "Michael. People are fucking dead! This isn't fucking Call of Duty! They're no respawns if you fuck up!" Ray was clearly panicking and his breath grew thinner and thinner as he spoke. The auburn growled, ducking down again. With his right hand, he roughly fisted Ray's shirt and brought him close. "You need to calm the FUCK down or you WILL die! Got it?" Ray gulped, nodding his head. "Y-Yeah...got it..."  
"Good. Now let's move our asses before we get surrounded."

The rest of it was a blur; the bullets, the sounds, all just a hazy mess of sloppily thrown together memories. He could picture Lieutenant Ramsey's face, pale and shocked, staring at him. What was he so worried about? And then there was something bright, and then nothing. The noises ceased and around him he felt nothong. It was like watching some fucked up rewind of his life. Or perhaps his death. That's when he finally came to, after what felt like only minutes. However, as he forced himself to sit up, all Michael could see was bodies. All he could hear was quiet animals.

"Wh..." He went to speak, but the dryness of his throat prevented him. Water. He needed water. So he stood shakily, gripping a tree beside him for support. Looking around, he made an assumption, but it took awhile for the wheels in his head to turn. One of these bodies had to have water on them, or just in their pack. His steps wobbled and he nearly fell over on multiple occasions, but he managed to kneel beside body after body. Still, there was no water anywhere. They must've searched the bodies before moving on. Who 'they' were would be a question for later, but it had to be the winning side.

"Water?" A voice suddenly asked behind him. In a second, Michael turned and raised his gun up to the stranger's face. The man flinched, a flask of water in his hand. British. Same side. Michael hesitantly took the water, but soon was scarfing it down like no tomorrow. He let out a dramatic gasp for air and handed the nearly empty flask back to its owner. "Thanks. I'm Michael Jones." Extending his hand, the auburn gave a grateful smile. "Gavin...Gavin Free." The two shook, Gavin tucking away the remaining water. "Now how in the bloody hell are you still out here?"

Michael sighed, scratching at his head. "I don't know. I blanked out there or something. Wait, I should be asking you that...!" He gave a half-glare, causing the Brit to tense. "That's odd, I zonked out, too. Can't remember what happened at all." He replied, all the while stroking his chin. "Whatever happened, we probably got hit with the same shit. Maybe some kind of new weapon they got? If it is, we're a bit screwed and..." Michael crossed his arms. "I guess we can assume who won here." His voice was dark and low. The two soldiers stared at the bodies intensely.

"Anyone you know?" Gavin whispered, clinging onto his pack. Michael didn't blink, staring down a few corpses in particular. "Of course." He responded bitterly. "They were in my platoon." Gavin could see the way Michael's jaw tightened, the way his nostrils flared. Angry surged through him, clear as day. "We'll...they...it was...for a good cause." Gavin stammered, searching for any type of solace to give Michael. The American seemed to ignore him, however. "We should probably get our barrings..." He added, stepping delicately over a British soldier.

Michael followed, tightening his fists. All the while, his eyes scanned, looking for one face and one face only. Much to his relief, there was no sight of Ray amongst the carnage. "Bloody can barely see the sun...looks to be noon...." Gavin said aloud, both hands gaurding his eyes as he looked up. By the time to finally went to glance at Michael, he had noticed he was gone. "Michael? Michael!" He called, eventually getting a response. From up above, that is. Already fifteen feet off the ground, the auburn climbed a tree. "Are you MENTAL? Get your arse down here!"

"We need to be sure!" He yelled, ascending the tree as if he had done it his entire life. There was determination behind his eyes, something Gavin noticed upon first glance. Though he didn't suspect that said trait would worry him so much. Once through the thickest layer of leaves, Michael shielded his eyes and squinted at the intensity. "Sets in the west...so that's south." He mumbled to himself. Gavin paced wildly on the forest floor, but as soon as Michael was in his sights, he stopped. "You're looney, ya know? Coulda fallen and there isn't anyone here to help."  
"Thanks mom." Michael deadpanned.

After travelling south for a day, the two soldiers set up a camp of sorts, using various supplies to make a shelter. "We should still be going." Michael suddenly told Gavin, the fire being reflected in his eyes. "It's dark and we're in enemy territory. There's no way in hell I'd let your dumb arse out there." The Brit responded coldly. "And yet we have this fire going, real subtle and shit." Michael glared as he poked at the flames, a stir of embers released into the air. "You know what, shut your trap. I don't even know why you're so insistent on dying out in the woods. I mean, honestly."

Michael flinched, dropping the prodding stick. Of course, this gained Gavin's undivided attention and he found himself staring at his ally. "Have you ever had a best friend, Gavin? Not just any best friend, but one like a brother." The air was still for a moment, the only sound, Gavin's harsh swallow. "Yes." His thoughts went to Dan and suddenly all his fears returned. "Yeah? Well mine's out there, thinking I'm captured or dead. Or worse, he thinks I left him." The American gnawed on the inside of his cheek, releasing whatever tension he could. "I need to find him."

Another day passed, the two finding themselves in the dark once more with nothing but a slopy shelter and a pathetic fire. "Do you have a girl, Gav?" Michael suddenly asked. "A girl? Like...a girlfriend? No." His answer was quick, no sign of hesitation. This caused the auburn to smirk. "A boy, then?" He proceeded. "No..." Gavin shifted uncomfortably. "How'd you guess? That, uh..." The Brit trailed off, cracking his knuckles. "You sounded confused when I asked about a girl. Seemed to me you don't date girls, but you're not used to people not knowing. So you're out to most people." Michael explained briefly.

Gavin snickered, shaking his head. "How very Sherlock of you." He teased with an eyeroll. "Hey, I had to have picked up on your weird British culture shit eventually." The two laughed, Gavin pretending to be offended. It went on awhile, until finally a comfortable silence fell over them. "What about you, Michael?" Gavin whispered, looking as uncomfortable as always. "I swing both ways. Not many people know, though. Like, I never told my mom...but my best friend knows." The casual way Michael spoke always caught Gavin off guard. He never understood how it was possible to be that confident.

As morning came, Gavin was the first to wake. He stretched and sat up, glancing at a peacefully sleeping Michael beside him. They both knew they were close to Michael's platoon, but Gavin felt perpetually far away from Dan. His friend had to have been worried sick by now. With a sigh, he stood and brushed off his pants as best he could. That was when Michael woke up. "Nice view and all, but could you stop getting shit all over me?" Michael teased. Gavin squeaked and did a 180 at an impressive speed. "Jesus, calm down, man."  
"S-Sorry..."

After their somewhat usual morning pleasantries, the duo continued their travels towards the south. "So...you like video games, too?" Gavin asked as he glanced around them. "Yep. FPS, RPG, RTS, MMO, you name it." Gavin snorted in response. "I don't think I can name any of those acronyms with how fast you were going." The Brit admitted. "Pff, whatever, man. Just any game you put in front of me, I'm bound to like it." Michael elaborated slightly better. "You play Halo?" Gavin asked next. "Fuck yeah." The two chuckled. "If we get out of this, we should play sometime!" It was a cheerful idea from the dirty blonde, but it only made Michael's head hurt.

"Don't say if. Never say...if. We will get out of here and we will play Halo like the fucking nerds we are. Okay?" He stared Gavin down for what felt like an hour, but was probably only a minute. "Alright. We will." His smile warmed Michael's heart and he found himself smiling back within the second. They continued walking, enjoying the last moments to themselves.

When they finally found Michael's platoon, Ray had shoved aside the rest of the crowd and pulled his friend into a hug. Lieutenant Ramsey had stepped forward, gripping Michael's shoulder perhaps a bit too tight, but it had good thoughts behind it. Without too much introduction, Ray explained how a flash grenade was thrown right next to Michael, and how he had collapsed onto a rock, effectively knocking himself out. It all went by so quickly, words being tossed around that Michael couldn't honestly comprehend. It was like he didn't know anything anymore, just from pure relief of being okay.

Another soldier was to take Gavin back to his own, and though Michael wasn't one for teary eyed goodbyes, he knew he'd miss Gavin.  
It was also that night, however, that Michael found a slip of paper in his pockets. Gavin's number and his x-box name was written on it, topped off with a shitty hand-drawn heart. Once this was all over, he was going to call him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well then, what an awful ending :I Sorry about that


End file.
